This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for utilizing energy, e.g., optical radiation, to treat various dermatological and cosmetic conditions. More particularly, the invention provides a handheld dermatological device that facilitates viewing and measuring parameters of a treatment area before, during, and after application of a treatment modality.
Energy such as electromagnetic, mechanical, thermal, acoustic, and particle beam radiation has been utilized for many years in medical and non-medical facilities to treat various medical and cosmetic conditions. Such treatments include, but are not limited to, hair growth management, including limiting or eliminating hair growth in undesired areas and stimulating hair growth in desired areas, treatments for PFB (razor bumps), skin rejuvenation, anti-aging treatments including improving skin texture, elasticity, wrinkles and skin lifting and tightening, pore size reduction, reduction of non-uniform skin pigmentation, improving vascular and lymphatic systems, treatment of vascular lesions such as spider veins, leg vein, varicose veins, port wine stain, rosacea, telangiectasia, removal of pigmented lesions, repigmentation, improved skin moistening, treatment of acne including non-inflammatory, inflammatory and cysts, treatment of psoriasis, reduction of body odor, reduction of oiliness, reduction of sweat, reduction/removal of scars, prophylactic and prevention of skin diseases, including skin cancer, improvement of subcutaneous regions, including fat reduction and cellulite reduction, as well as numerous treatments for other conditions.
The treatments can be performed, for example, by employing optical energy (including ultraviolet, visible, and infrared), microwave energy, radiofrequency, low frequency or DC current energy, acoustic energy, mechanical energy and kinetic energy of particles (for example, sapphire particles), skin cooling or heating. The flow of energy can be delivered to the treatment region via a handpiece, which can include a housing, energy distribution system (comprising, for example, a radiation source, optics and a scanner), and an optional skin cooling element. In rare cases, the handpiece can also include a diagnostic sensor (i.e., skin temperature radiometer). The diagnostic sensor in such systems is used to protect the skin from unwanted damage (i.e., due to overheating or over cooling).
While various handheld devices have been disclosed for applying dermatological treatments, currently, present systems lack efficient mechanisms for positioning the treatment head of the handpiece over a selected target treatment area and/or viewing the target area while a treatment modality is being applied. Further, such conventional handheld devices lack systems for preferential imaging of subsurface skin tissue.
Accordingly, there exists a need for handheld dermatological devices that provide mechanisms for positioning the device's treatment head over a target area and/or viewing the target area even as the treatment is being applied.
There is also a need for such handheld dermatological devices that can provide better targeting and evaluation of a treatment target and surrounding tissue before, during, and after treatment to improve efficacy and safety of the treatment and provide an opportunity for self treatment with a cosmetic device suitable for home use.